


Tony Gives Loki Some Plushies

by LokkaNightNyx



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki misses Thor, Romance, Thor is away, Tony buys presents, Tony/Loki - Freeform, domestic stuff, drabble-ish, just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokkaNightNyx/pseuds/LokkaNightNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, being the attentive boyfriend he is, can tell that Loki misses his brother. Loki would never admit it. So Tony goes and gets a gift that will make Loki admit it and maybe be sentimental for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Gives Loki Some Plushies

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cutesy drabbly stuff about Tony seeing that Loki can't express emotion adequately just yet.

It’s Autumn in New York.

The trees in central park are setting fiery hues of red and brilliant orange and yellow, and the days are growing cooler and cooler. It was currently a day where the wind nipped at your face and if you were lucky enough to stand in a sunbeam when the breeze took a break you might feel a just tiny kiss from the last retreating reminder of summer, just for a moment before the wind resumed and you were shivering in the cold bite of impending October.

 _“My Reindeer loves these kinds of days. With his frosty ass…”_  

Tony thought to himself as he poked about in the downtown streets on a coffee run. It was rare that he bothered going out for the coffee himself. Usually Pepper was around to do it but she was in a meeting (naturally). If not Pepper, then the ever helpful Super Soldier would be at the coffee shop in a second, having memorized everyone’s favorite Starbucks orders long ago. But this mid morning he was out for something else specific as well.

 

_Earlier that morning:_

“Hrrmph. _Loki_. Deer, it’s too early for this shit.” Stark grumbled from the bed with his face in the pillow. Across the room the god sat, tinkering with the holographic computer station by the window, awkwardly clicking through songs on Tony’s iTunes. He’d found the classical but could not let it be on just one song for longer than a few seconds, seemingly searching for a specific one. He swiveled in the chair to face Stark, who couldn’t resist keeping one eye open and staring—Loki was only wearing a towel. A suspiciously short one at that. Hell he was still damp from his shower, a sparkling drop of water here and there on iridescent pearly skin in the morning sunlight, silken black clinging to his shoulders and neck in shiny, wavy strands. His cheeks were still flushed from what must have been a steaming hot shower.

_“Shit. He can wake me up early anytime like this.”_

“I would have thought these Midgardian classical melodies would be pleasant to awaken to. I like them.” Loki drawled lazily.

“Not when you keep doing things like switching from the beginning of some nice hangover friendly Vivaldi to the direct middle of the obnoxious part of Ode To Joy.” Tony grumbled, sitting up groggily and rubbing one eye. Had to keep that one eye open for ogling with.

Loki was scoffing, spinning back around and giving Tony a nice eyeful of gorgeous naked back to stare at. “Tch. The Ode To Joy is not an obnoxious one. You should hear the atrocities of ‘music’ Thor bellows in the mornings when he readies for sparring. Boorish, trite, _noise._ ” Loki grumbled while he rage-quit the iTunes and stared blankly at Tony’s screen wallpaper.

Tony rose an eyebrow. See, any time he or anyone used a word like ‘obnoxious’ or mentioned copious amounts of food, or anything being too loud and the like, Loki immediately brought up Thor in return. And gods help them if there was a thunderstorm, Loki would first get extremely jumpy and talkative, then complain about Thor for at least an hour when Thor didn’t show up.

Thor was not there.

Thor was back on Asgard, and as Loki had told them all many a time, he was being prepared to finally have his coronation and be crowned as King. Now despite how Loki acted, Tony saw what was going on.

The Mischief God _missed_ his brother of course.

“Mischief needs a tried and true victim for conniving schemes. At least admit you miss him for that reason. Baby needs his chew toy.” Tony often tried to tell Loki. Loki always responded the same type of way.

“I do _not_ miss him. He buzzes around me like an excited bee, or a desperate puppy, with his surplus of _unwanted_ hyper-affection.”

Maybe Loki was just having a hard time getting back into a mood where he could just love his big brother again instead of the screaming and kicking and dragging they’d done during the incident with the Chitauri. Loki _had_ to miss Thor. Thor was the one who forgave him quickest. Gave him a second chance. Gotten him a confinement to stay in Midgard in the stead of a harsh Asgardian prison stay followed by likely banishment to Jotunheim at the hands of Odin and the high courts. And that…Thor had done a lot to swing that punishment because he had come to see how much good Tony and Loki did for each other mutually. He observed the whole of their early interactions, the way they’d bonded in a abnormal way while Loki was being detained for questioning in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

Thor saw how eventually the quickest way to get Loki to talk about anything factual was to get Tony Stark, and let the two attempt to murder each other with words and across room glowering until Loki relaxed enough (maybe just grew exasperated enough) to just _tell_ things. This was how they learned more intel on the Chitauri and their influence with Loki and the mystic staff. Thor listened when Tony drunkenly let it slip how he identified a little too much with the Trickster the night before Loki and Thor were to leave.  

Then finally, Thor noticed when his little brother’s eyes didn’t leave Tony the entire time he was being escorted out of S.H.I.E.L.D. by the Avengers team.

Loki never said, but he was extremely grateful to Thor, finally, after all this time, for his lenience and grace toward him. All Loki ever needed was an unconditional display of love—from anyone—without being demeaned.

Tony flopped back down on his back in the bed covers.

“Get back over here. I’m cold and my head hurts.” He whined, and heard Loki sigh tersely and pad over as Tony kept talking.“You haven’t once said it, that you wish Thor were here. Not even a thank you. It’s not bad to miss Thor. He’s nearly 100 percent responsible for you getting the good life right now. Good considering your ass could’ve been getting handed to you by the Asgardian justice system instead of getting handed to me.” Loki glowered at Tony for that as he was laying himself down suavely, propping himself on his side, leaning on his elbow beside Tony’s sprawling sloppiness. He narrowed his gaze a bit languidly at Tony who glinted up at him from the pillows.

Indeed, Loki’s first few weeks of incarceration in the Avengers tower had resulted in the rest of the team witnessing Snide Banter World War III. No one else was comfortable enough back then to interact with Loki just yet at all, and so all of Loki’s attention focused on one Tony Stark. The two griped and complained and snap remarked endlessly in a deft competition of derisive intelligence.

What the avengers _hadn’t_ seen, was that war culminating in a verbal shouting apocalypse, then abruptly and mutually conceding with angry tension sex on a 50 th floor veranda table at 1 o’ clock in the afternoon.

But it became evident soon enough what the conclusion had been because the next day, in the morning, they’d caught Loki sitting in Tony’s lap in the kitchen, the both of them wide eyed, guilty, and with the unmistakable look of “well fucked” and extreme bed head as they’d been ignoring their breakfast thoroughly. Then Clint had exclaimed that he was going to tell Thor, and Loki was set off again.

But.

Back to the chilly morning air and the brisk New York Streets.

 

Tony knew what he was going to get, and it just might be silly enough to get a good deal of emotion out of Loki, if he knew Loki well enough (which he believed he very much did by now).

~

Loki looked up from his book as Tony came into the kitchen, where everyone seemed to be congregating. “Hey! Coffee, thank God.” Clint muttered, approaching Stark as he indeed had a carrier of Starbucks for everyone. “Yeah yeah take it…” Tony muttered, eyes on Loki—who looked delicious in Tony’s pajamas—as he handed over the precious beverages, deflecting the swarm of the other Avengers onto Clint and away from himself in the process.

He approached Loki at a distant counter from the others, and Loki closed the book as he approached.

“Hey Reindeer—is that…is that a Wiccan book??” Tony questioned, nose wrinkling. Loki leaned back against him when he came in close behind.

“Mm, indeed it is. Shush, I was curious about what Midgard thinks magic is. These witches…they have the idea of harnessing different energies somewhat correct, but the rest is utter rubbish.” Loki mused, tapping on the book with long fingers. Tony snickered. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Come ‘ere in the other room I got you a present.” He beckoned, backing away toward the vacant side room. He could practically see the question marks hovering over the slick black hair as Loki followed him hesitantly.

“Gifts…from here? This realm? Why?” Loki huffed incredulously.

“You’ll see.”

Once they were alone, Tony held up his little paper bag. “Tah-daaaah.” He dryly proclaimed, but he was grinning like a maniac. Or a cat that had caught a mouse. Whichever.

Loki snatched the bag and peered inside immediately. Tony cleared his throat and stood with his hands behind his back as Loki reached in slowly, peering at him with such suspicion that Tony was almost offended.

Loki pulled out a medium sized plush figure of—Iron Man. Tony snickered as Loki blinked at it, then glanced at him blankly.

“This is a toy?” He asked clueless-ly, and Tony let loose a peel of laughter.

“Yeah! I got a kick out of it! Cause we are Avengers and the world loves us right now? I was like no way! But yeah. For you. Now I can be there even when I’m just not.” He explained, and Loki clutched the red and yellow plush in his hand, staring at it with an eye of judgment.

“That’s not all. Come on, even I’ve seen the affect a simple stuffed toy can have on someone emotionally. And—and also I know I’m better than a toy and you have the real thing in the bed every night, so that’s nothing. But there’s something else in there too. Look.” Tony said through the last of his chuckles. Loki reached again after glancing at him with thin pressed lips and skeptical green eyes. Tony actually felt himself fidgeting as Loki pulled out a second plush. He watched the pale fingers touch delicately at blonde hairs and silver, red, and blue cloth.

“Thor…” Loki murmured, staring down at the second toy.

“Yep.” Tony answered simply, and that was all he said. He waited for more reactions as Loki stared endlessly at it with a face worthy of poker. Tony briefly wondered—just briefly mind you—if Loki would just up and fling the toy across the room. Then that didn’t happen, not at all. Loki _smiled_.

“The humans, they’ve made a toy…of _my brother."_ He quipped, something like a laugh threatening to tear out of him. Tony grinned as well, rubbing Loki’s shoulders as he stepped closer.

"Yeah, yeah but Deer, I know they’ll make a toy of you once you’re allowed to work as an Avenger.” He said quickly, hoping to please while even still he inwardly cackled at the idea of a goat horned and scowling plush toy.

But he watched as Loki still stared at the Thor plush, then back at the Iron Man one, then held them together in one hand and kept staring. Tony awkwardly cleared his throat under his breath as Loki was beginning to involuntarily make that irresistible puppy-dog like face at the toys. He didn’t see this face often, but when he did he melted at the sight.

Loki Laufeyson should not be allowed to make puppy-eyes.

“Thank you…” Loki muttered under his breath, and Tony, smelling victory, simply leaned forward into Loki’s face, nose to nose.

“I’m sorry, what—”

“Thank you, alright?” Loki snapped, backing away irritably, but then looking back at the toys, then back up to smirk at Tony coming forward to drag him into an embrace.

“Come ‘ere you angry little—” Tony grunted as he forced Loki into a squeeze, which he eventually got returned to him. Loki sighed as Tony subdued him with sheer perseverance. He closed his eyes to the hand in his hair and relaxed, his one hand at the back of Tony’s neck and the other around Tony’s waist with the plush toys of his two most dear people still clutched in his fingers.

“Thank you. I love you and I _miss_ my _brother_. There.” Loki grumbled with only a touch of bitterness. Tony could only laugh and press a kiss to Loki’s neck.

“Good job Deer. That was _so_ hard to admit.”

~

That night, when they settled into bed, Tony had rolled to fondle various parts of Loki's body when he met with a small lump between him. He looked down and spied the Thor plushie in the center of the pillow beside Loki, between them.

“Loki. Loki _really._ I know these things induce sentiment but—I didn’t take you for that much of a sap—”

“Shut _up_ , Stark.” __

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own Iron Man and Thor plush toys. :) I hope it was at least cute to read! :D


End file.
